


High School Never Ends

by iprewrites, ShimmerzFanfiction



Series: Teenage Bullshit [1]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: High School AU, Mentions of like every possible ship, Multi, Musician Barry, Musician Lup, Nerd Barry, Story is a spin-off from a main one that our group is writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 11:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12556300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iprewrites/pseuds/iprewrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShimmerzFanfiction/pseuds/ShimmerzFanfiction
Summary: Barry Bluejeans had always admired Lup from afar. Lup Taaco had always thought that Barry was adorable. Amidst the usual teen angst and new horrors that their High School careers are trowing at them, a romance blossoms.





	High School Never Ends

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is Lys/Barry from The Seven Birds speaking! This work is going to be the first among several coming from our group of creators! We all hope you guys enjoy!  
> HSNE is set in the world of our main fic (name to be determined). It just takes a closer look into Barry's and Lup's lives.

Barry and Lup’s relationship had never been… normal, per say. Honestly, Barry had never given the Twins, who spent class time snickering in the back, a second look, like… ever. Not until they hit High School. Then, all of a sudden, he hit a growth spurt and got taller, grew slimmer. His acne went away, and while he still had his goofy glasses, he liked to think he was at least a little more attractive. People started talking to him more often and they were infinitely nicer. Maybe that had something to do with the classes getting harder and Barry just breezing through them. He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t done someone else’s homework for a little extra money on the side. But when he was stopped outside one of the practice rooms in the music building at the start of his 10th grade year, it was an understatement to say he was shocked to find one of the Twins. The only reason he knew it had to be Lup was, again, the fact that he was in the Music Building. He’d seen Lup in here all the time, but never heard her play, and in all honesty, wasn’t even sure she played an instrument.

“You’re Barold, right?” Lup asked him, startling him even further.  

“Y-you know my name?” He stuttered. He nervously looked around as he suddenly found his back against the wall, with the elf’s arm blocking his only escape. He chuckled nervously as she leaned in closer.  

“Of course,” she drawled. Barry really didn’t like the wicked grin she now wore on her face. “I sit behind you in Biology.” 

“Oh, y-yeah, of course,” Barry said with a slight gulp. “Um, was there… something you wanted?” He asked, fidgeting with his glasses. Lup grinned widely and plucked them off of his face before he could stop her. “Hey!”

“Now that you ask,” she trailed off, examining the glasses. She popped them on her face and scowled. “You’re totally blind my dude!” She laughed and took them off, and she grew a little more serious. “So, you know I’m on the soccer team, right?” 

“I uh, I know I’m blind,” he said, reaching for his glasses, but she pulled them back out of reach. “And, I’m not big into sports, sorry?” His eyesight may be bad, and her features might have been blurry, but he didn’t miss the flash of amusement in her eyes. 

“Well, cool, now you know,” she said. “So listen, I’m kind of sort of, failing a class or two.” 

“Already?” Barry clapped a hand over his mouth immediately. “Oh, I’m so-” Lup cut him off, laughing hard.

“Hard to believe, I know!” She howled. “Anyway, I know that there are losers that pay you to do their work for them, but Lup isn’t about that.” She waved the hand holding his glasses around nonchalantly as she spoke. “So, how about this. You tutor me, and I keep everyone off your back?” Barry sucked in a breath, choking on air.

“Y-you want  _ me  _ to tutor  _ you?”  _ He coughed, his eyes wide. 

“I know, I know!” She grumbled, getting impatient. “I need my grades up, Barold, or I can’t play in the tournament. So, help a girl out?” She offered him his glasses back. He reached for them cautiously before putting them back on his face, the world becoming clear again. Now he could see each individual freckle on Lup’s face. 

“I uh, yeah, I mean, if you really need the help I’d be glad to tutor you,” he said, knowing that his face was burning, also knowing that he was so pale that it was probably super obvious. 

“Great!” Lup said happily, finally moving away from the human nerd. “I’ll see you around then Barold!” Just like that Barry watched her walk down the hall, her hair swinging behind her. He watched her until she was gone and slumped against the wall with a relieved breath that he hadn’t even realized he’d been holding. What had he just gotten himself into? He’d heard the rumors about Lup, some vague mentions of pyromancy and possible jail time. He straightened up and pushed his glasses back onto his nose with a groan. Why hadn’t he just said no? 


End file.
